Molly Williams' Explain the Darcy Triplets Storiverse/Transcript
Former senator Molly Williams is rushing to use the office bathroom. When she arrived to the bathroom stall, she nearly poop herself in embarrassed as she's sat on the toilet. Molly looked up the camera. *Molly Williams: Oh hi. Don't ask about that. I have a very bad day thanks to my bossy husband. Oh right, You're here to earn some answers about the entire story about the Darcy Triplets. Well the answers are finally here. Man, the beginning was kinda sad for me and my family. Okay here it goes. The flashback begins in the series finale of Cillian called, Before The Story Begins. Lorcan was with the Gothic Warriors in the cave. *Molly Williams: It was all started when Cillian meet up with The Gothic Warriors in the cave where they found both objects called the Cube of Dimensions and the Tomb of Darkness. Until then, Snake betrays Cillian and opens the tomb to releasing the Demons and become gods. Cut to the footage where Lorcan meets Galaxia, then Lorcan committing suicide. *Molly Williams: An eighth dimensional entity named Galaxia wants him to think about beginning his journey through dimensions by committing suicide by jumping off the building which he did. Cut to the footage where Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly first met. Back into the bathroom, Molly's wiping her butt. *Molly Williams: Sometimes between Cillian's story and Lorcan's story, Lilly was missing and it was up to Cillian and Lorcan to rescue her and it's also the beginning of Lorcan's quest to find the Girl's Soul. Cut to the footage where Lorcan meeting Ellie, then fighting in the tournament, battling Ravencroft. *Molly Williams: After The Queen of Time and Space is defeated along with the Demons, Lorcan first met Ellie who became a couple more than being half-siblings. Lorcan explain to Ellie that he's on the quest for the girl's soul. When Cillian, Lilly and Ellie are kidnapped by Milton Grimes, he was forced to fight in the tournament called Interdimensional Grand Championship. In the finals, Lorcan defeated Elaine Boyack in the finals and becomes the tournament champion until Ben Ravencroft arrived to seek revenge on the Darcy Triplets before Lorcan continues his quest. Back to the bathroom, Molly's wondering around the bathroom after flushing the toilet. *Molly Williams: Ah, that's a good poop, Okay. While Lorcan's away to travel, Lilly's become Claire Wilson's roommate, partner and girlfriend. She was granted to return home for a couple of days until the mystery of a cult called the Order of the Coagula, the people who who entrap, sell, and transfer the consciousness of prospective buyers into younger African Americans.Lilly found the Sword of Destiny to take down Melissa Herkabe. After Superman's defeat, The Darcy Triplets took on the Cloaked Figure and a killing machine named Gamblor who temporarily killed the Darcy Kids except Cillian who sacrificed his powers to bring them back to life and takes on their family's mortal enemy, Dr. Phineus Phibes. Cut to Lorcan escaping the wedding, arriving to canterlot, leaving the first dimension and venture in the eighth dimension. *Molly Williams: After arriving to Canterlot, Lorcan found the Girl's Soul and Princess Celestia, his loyal ally and good friend, accept his request to let her go if he return home to fight my enemy and he agreed. He went on a quest to regain his superpowers to kill him and turned back into a girl. She and the Power Rangers take on the DC Super Hero Girls in the civil war that destroys the Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord and her ranger suit. Cut back to the bathroom, Molly's washing her hands. *Molly Williams: Lorcan takes on her half-brother aka my first son, Jack Darcy in their final fight and make a choice to retire from dimension traveling to have an happy ending. Molly walking out of the bathroom. *Molly Williams: So, in exactly two days, you all are invited to a brand new location for a third movie and it deserves to be the one hundredth and twenty seventh and final episode of the entire series of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures! So don't forget to tune in to Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 3: The Final Chapter!